The School for Good and Evil Oneshots
by CinnamonMaddie
Summary: Oneshots that'll take place during the SGE trilogy, and even after that! Taking requests too...
1. A Not So Thankful Thanksgiving

**A Not So Thankful Thanksgiving**

Summary: Agatha hasn't ever really grasped the meaning of Thanksgiving - and with the School Master's riddle, including her struggle to survive in the School for Good and Evil, she doesn't really think she has much to be grateful for. But a few words can change everything...

[Takes place in the middle of the first book]

 **November 26, 6:00 a.m**.

Agatha woke up with a start. She'd just had a particularly vivid dream where she and Sophie were erased by that deadly magic of the School Master's. She swallowed. For days, his riddle had plagued her thoughts until she could think of nothing else; in additional, Agatha felt almost exhausted by Sophie's antics as she tried to get Tedros to fall in love with her. Her head continued to throb as she thought of all the classwork assigned to her in her classes.

All in all, she felt throughly miserable.

Agatha couldn't get back to sleep. Instead, she crawled out of bed, squinting slightly and staring at the left to avoid looking at herself in one of the large mirrors. With a slight shudder, she managed to force herself to wear her uniform, a pink pinafore that made her head hurt more. At least all the flowers were off, thanks to her ripping them away every spare time she'd had. _Not that I had a lot_ , she thought. Agatha glared at her hands, pasty white against all the pink surrounding her.

What was she supposed to do, anyway? She'd managed to finish all the homework yesterday before she had thrown herself into the large canopy bed. Agatha would've used the time to try to find ways to help Sophie with her prince, but today she just felt too tired. Everything was catching up to her so fast.

And so she pulled open the door and tiptoed out, trying to be as quiet as she could in her dark black shoes. The clumps echoed around the quest hallways and Agatha winced.

She walked quickly down the sloping towers towards the library, somewhere silent and safe where people wouldn't bother her. Agatha had already walked in and slouched onto a couch when she saw Beatrix and Reena hunched over something. They looked up to see her, eyes wide. Agatha felt a stab of annoyance as she saw their hair was as perfect as usual, eyes perfectly alert and clothes immaculately styled. She knew she had bags under her eye, and tried not to sniff her uniform to see if it was clean.

"Hello, Agatha," said Beatrix politely. She leaned over and murmured something in Reena's sad. The girl laughed, a tinkling noise that made Agatha move away.

"What?" she asked tightly. Beatriz's beautiful hair shone as she brushed it away, looking confused. "What did you say to her? If it's something about me, I'd like to hear it."

"Just surprised that you've lasted this long," she replied airily. Agatha tried not to show how much her words affected her. Beatrix was right. She was just a fake, trying desperately to survive in this School and get Sophie to escape with her.

Agatha changed the subject by saying. "What's that you're making?"

Beatrix looked down at the table she and Reena were huddled over another. "Oh, a Thanksgiving poster. We're asking people to sign it as they see it, so we can clearly see how grateful everyone is."

Agatha snorted. She had heard about the holiday from the villagers in Gavaldon, but she didn't care much for it. What would she be grateful for, anyway? "Good luck," said Agatha, eyeing them.

She was about to walk away when Reena nudged Beatrix. Avoiding her gaze, she said, "Would you like to sign our poster?"

Agatha tried not to roll her eyes as she shrugged. "I don't care," said Agatha bluntly. Eventually, though, she walked up, took a marker, and scrawled her name down, right below 'day.' Reena thanked her, but it was obvious both girls wanted her to leave. Agatha smiled as neutrally as she could., before she remembered who they were. She gave a rough nod and walked out, realizing only much later that there was nothing she could think of that she was grateful for. Everything was going so wrong.

They'd come to the School for Good and Evil only a few weeks ago; she'd been so sure she'd find a way to break the curse and escape with Sophie. But now, everything seemed hopeless, really. Between all her insane homework and classes which demanded she be good every second, there was the fact that Sophie was making an utter fool of herself. Agatha slouched into the dining hall, and saw that already a couple nymphs were working on the food.

•a•g•a•t•h•a•

The day seemed to drag on much longer than she thought it would've lasted. All their teachers seemed to have a special lesson completely focused around Thanksgiving, whether it be Sader's long speech about the history of Thanksgivings, or Dovey's quiz on what they would do if they were in any situations on a Thanksgiving day. Even Professor Anemone got into the act, telling everyone what perfect outfit they should wear and which colors would match during dinner. Agatha huddled her way through it all. As far as she was concerned, this was just another day that had no real significance.

Agatha didn't even bother trying to talk to Sophie during lunch: she was still staring at Tedros and thinking of other outfits she could wear. Finally, Sophie flounced towards her. "Agatha, you've been awfully quiet," said her friend.

"What, so I have to act like you all the time?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could think.

Immediately, she felt horrible. Sophie's green eyes widened and she said, "What do you mean, act like me?" Agatha opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything. "Everything I'm doing is to help you get home," Sophie added, gesturing down at her floor length dress, yet another outfit she'd shaped out of her uniform.

Agatha couldn't seem to stop herself. It was like watching a snowball slowly roll down a hill. "And because you want Prince Pretty Boy," she shot back. Sophie stared at her, hands clenching up. She felt herself trying to salvage the situation and said, "Never mind, okay? It's just that - "

"That you're being rude and insensitive," cut in Sophie, walking away without another word. She felt even worse when she saw Sophie was headed towards Hester, Anadil, and Dot. Sophie was so mad at her that she would rather eat lunch with _them_. Once she was over, Hester gave Agatha a nasty look, presumably asking why she was sitting next to them.

Agatha stared down at her basket of food for the rest of lunch.

•a•g•a•t•h•a•

Later that day, she walked by a classroom to see almost every Evergirl giggling inside, pushing each other away to see the large poster. Agatha stared in disbelief through the window at the large poster, before girls moved in front of her and she lost the view.

The poster was positively disgusting. Everything Beatrix had said about the poster showing how thankful people were was completely fake. There was nothing with Thanksgiving Day besides the small words crammed in the middle. All the names of the Evergirl's were written in either hot pink, dark pink, or cotton candy pink. Her own name - in a pale gray - had been written over by Giselle. Besides all the names written in, there were rainbows and glitter strewn around. Hearts decorated the sides. Agatha gagged and moved away, trying to ignore the sinking feeling she had felt when she saw her own name written mostly over.

She kicked at a piece of parchment on the ground.

•a•g•a•t•h•a•

Agatha stared absentmindedly out of the window of her bedroom. The teachers had assigned no homework, and the headache pounding in her head had subsided mostly. Staring at the serene Blue Forest, with the azure blue flowers and glittering sky, a feeling close to peace. She brushed dirt off her arms, realizing later that over an hour had passed with her just gazing out of the window. She mentally berated herself for wasting her free time, when she could've been trying to think of other ways for Sophie to get her kiss from Tedros, when a thought occured to her.

It was fine that she just gave herself one day off from all the drama and uncertainty and fear, wasn't it?

She stomped towards the door and walked down to eat, that peaceful feeling still resting inside of her.

Agatha was walking back upstairs when she heard giggling. This wasn't unusual; she'd always seen a group of girls stealing looks at boys in the Groom Room, and girls were constantly staring at boys they liked. But this laughter was different... it was high pitched and hysterical. It was different from the innocent giggling when Evergirls were talking about boys... it was almost mocking, cruel. But she dismissed that thought: Evers were Good.

She turned the corner and saw Beatrix and almost twenty Evers grouped around something. "Now, girls, it's important not to look like this," emphasized Beatrix seriously. "Be thankful that you're better than that." An audible laugh came from Millicent, who quieted after a second. The look of mirth still remained on her face.

"What a witch, tricking Tedros and still walking around here like she belongs," said another girl who Agatha couldn't see. Like Millicent, she spoke quietly, as if afraid they would get in trouble.

Agatha stood there, wondering if she was seeing everything correctly. The girls were looking down at that hideous doll that Tedros had ripped through with arrows. Her skin burned red; that was almost two weeks ago! What were they doing looking at that?

Her finger glowed; she hid it behind her back. It was always lighting up these days when she was feeling upset. With an almost completely silent murmur, Agatha sent rain and lightning forking through the halls.

The girls scattered. Agatha watched them run away, before seeing the doll being washed away in the rain now filling the corridor. She realized her face was wet and wondered if it was the rain, or if it was something else.

Agatha stormed back to her room, her clumps echoing so loudly she wondered if the Nevers across the lake could hear them.

When she got back to her room, she collapsed onto her bed and felt for her fluffy pillows, wrapping her warm blankets around her. What had Agatha expected? From her very first meeting, Beatrix had shown how sharp and accusing she could be.

She wiped her face. This place was horrible; hearing what the Evergirls had said only strengthened her determination to get out of this place. Starting tomorrow, she needed help Sophie find stronger ways to get Tedros to fall in love with her.

Agatha peeked out of her door ten minutes later, making sure no one was out before darting towards the library. She quickly found a book and began flipping through the pages, words standing out to her: flaunt your assets; speak through actions, not words; and to parade other suitors. She almost laughed at the last one. Who would Sophie parade around, a random Never?

But the smile that almost found its way onto her face never quite made it - Agatha felt something close to sadness as she thought of the Evers again. She stared at the book, not really seeing the words.

•a•g•a•t•h•a•

Tedros stepped out of the Groom Room, tired but feeling good about his swordfight mere moments ago. He drifted through the School, trying to cool off. He thought he saw a flash of blonde hair more than once and rolled his eyes, not wanting to tell Beatrix to go away.

It was when he passed the library that he heard it - a small, almost nonexistent sniffle. Tedros hesitated, lingering near the door to the library. He was never one to express his feelings, preferring to just give someone an awkward pat on the shoulder if they felt upset or mad. But the emotion that was almost radiating from the library made him peek in.

He saw the sleeping turtle, and then past that -

He reeled back in shock.

The witch - Agatha - seemed to be huddled over a book. There was no one else in the library. He broke out in a sweat. What was she doing?

He made sure he was out of sight before stepping back, conflicting feelings inside him. On one hand, if someone felt bad, he felt naturally inclined to comfort them; but this was Agatha, the girl with the bug eyes and ugly scowl. So instead he hovered near the doorway and murmured a few words quietly. Then he hurried away, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. There was something odd seeing a girl who he'd branded as an Evil witch showing something more than hatred or disgust or indifference.

Agatha bit her lip as she stared down at the book. For some reason, she'd suddenly felt better. A surge of emotion had passed through her a few seconds ago - was it that she felt comforted? By what?

She smiled a little sadly, taking the book up to the sleeping turtle and seeing it being checked out by the enchanted quill. Whatever it was, it had given her enough strength to decide to talk to Sophie about the ideas the book had had tomorrow.

Agatha saw Beatrix as she was walking back to her room. For a second, Agatha considered yelling at her or something; but she instead slipped inside her room. Beatrix could be mean all her want; it didn't mean that she'd resort to the same methods. She simply didn't have the energy to confront her, either.

It may have not been the best day ever, but at least she had the strength now to survive another day in the School. Determination pulsed through her, stronger than before.

Sophie would get her kiss. They'd go back home. Everyone would be delighted to see them; everything would be perfect. And she did have a lot to be thankful for, didn't she? They were close to going home; she wouldn't be failing any of her classes any time soon; and she didn't really care about the Evergirls, anyway.

Again, she had that feeling of comfort. She couldn't help but have the feeling that someone wanted her to succeed: that someone was cheering her on. And though it seemed like a crazy thought, Agatha fell asleep feeling better than she had in a long time.

###

This has just been a random idea floating around...

Happy Thanksgiving!


	2. Christmas Oneshot: Part 1

**Christmas Oneshot: Part 1**

 **(Christmas Eve. Takes place after the events in The Last Ever After.)**

As the sun crept over the horizon, light shone through the windows of Camelot, illuminating the hallways, lighting up paintings, and waking up servants. As maids began to move around the castle quietly, and the cooks began preparing breakfast, the castle became alive. In less than an hour, the quiet stillness was found only in one place: the King and Queen's bedroom. A tentative ray of light made its way through the window of it, landing on two young Evers still asleep, the Queen's cat curled up in her arms.

Reaper awoke instantly. He jumped out of her arms, his claws landing straight on Tedros' chest. Tedros awoke with a start, hands lashing out blindly to catch him. But the cat simply jumped off of the bed and sauntered away, tail up in the air. The King of Camelot fumed, chest puffing out. He reached out near the bedstand and grabbed the lamp. "It's about time I get rid of that monster–" Tedros began.

He felt an arm on his shoulder. Agatha smiled sleepily up at him, but her smile vanished as she saw he was gripping the lamp wildly above his head. She sat up from the canopy bed. "What are you doing?"

Tedros felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Given his Queen's love for her horrible cat, he wondered briefly if she would be angry at his attempt to behead Reaper. Agatha tucked a lock of her short, dark hair away from her face and frowned. "Where did Reaper go?" said Agatha.

Tedros coughed. A look of comprehension dawned quickly on her face. "It's been four weeks and you two still don't get along!" Agatha roared. "You two get along about as well as a cat and a dog! And at least Reaper tries to be civil. That's more than I can say for you."

Someone knocked on the door. Tedros called out for the person to enter the suite; his butler strided in, respectfully bowing. He opened his mouth to ask if the two of them wanted breakfast now, but never got the chance. They began to bicker, forgetting the fact that Hayden - their butler - was standing there uncomfortably.

"I still don't know why he's still here," Tedros snorted. "I would've expected him to fall in the moat by now, given his poor survival skills."

"You idiot, Reaper has carried messages all over the Woods, survived zombies, and you're talking about him falling in the moat?" Reaper chose that moment to leap back onto the bed, slink past Agatha, and snuggle onto Tedros' pillow. He angrily picked up her pillow and hit the cat with it; both pillows popped and feathers flew all over. Reaper scratched him back as Agatha blew feathers out of her face and glared at the King.

Hayden cleared his throat. The King and Queen of Camelot whirled at him angrily. "NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION!" they bellowed. A few feathers blew around the room.

Agatha was the first to bow her head. "Sorry, Hayden," said the girl, rubbing at her sleepy eyes. "I guess I'm still tired." She caught a glimpse of Tedros' face and snapped, "You can start acting high-and-mighty when you stop attacking my cat with pillows." (Tedros could have sworn that Reaper gave him a smug look as he curled up again on Agatha's ripped pillow.)

"It was self defense!" Tedros lowered his voice. "And he's a servant, Agatha. There's no need to be so informal. I've told you this ten thousand times."

Hayden saw the Queen about to retort something and hastily interjected, "Your Majesty, would you like to have your breakfast now? If you are currently occupied" - he eyed the feathers still floating around - "I can have breakfast brought to you and your Queen in a few minutes."

Tedros nodded swiftly. "Thank you." Hayden bowed his way out, looking grateful to get out of the line of fire. As he shut the door, he heard Agatha yelling something about… chickens?

The two of them dressed in silence, neither of them looking at each other. Agatha remembered the past few weeks, with them arguing at least twice every day, but always making up eventually. She'd always been the first to apologize every time. But now Agatha felt indignant: there was absolutely no reason for her to say something first. And so, over ten minutes passed with both of them avoiding each other. Agatha brushed her hair and Tedros examined himself in a mirror, making sure he still looked presentable - he had an important meeting with all his new advisors. When Hayden knocked on the door again, rolling in a cart with covered dishes, the two of them still weren't talking to each other.

They both sat down on the edge of the bed, eating silently and awkwardly.

Agatha was in the middle of biting into a pancake when Tedros mumbled, "I can't wait for Sophie to get here." His eyes darted away from his plate as he glanced at her. Despite herself, Agatha had to agree with him. The tension melted away as she offered him a strawberry scone. He smiled as she reached for another one. By the end of their impromptu breakfast, they were smiling again.

He looked out of the large, colored window for a moment. "She should be here in a few hours," said Tedros. Agatha looked down at the empty plate in her lap and murmured something. "We'll both be there to welcome her. Knowing Sophie, she'll ride straight into Camelot in a carriage." They both laughed. "I'll see you later, then… My Queen."

He tilted his head and leaned down slightly. Slowly, their lips met. Agatha's cheeks heated up. No matter how often they kissed, the same emotions swirled up inside of her. As they pulled away, she touched his cheek, seeing his open, vulnerable expression… at Tedros' big, blue eyes… and she smiled. "Good luck with your advisors," she replied.

"Good luck with your Queenly duties and waving at our people," Tedros teased. They smiled, knowing full well what she always did every day.

She was still in her nightgown as she watched him leave; Reaper hissed quietly at Tedros as he closed the door. Tedros opened it and growled back before Agatha snorted at both of them. She watched Reaper jump back onto the bed before she wearily crossed over to where her closets were, looking at dresses and wondering what she should wear. Sophie was coming by, so it was a special occasion.

She finally decided on a black dress, taking it out and laying it on the bed. Agatha heard another knock on the door and she groaned. Her three maids, Lizbeth, Adrella, and Elliana - Adrella and Elliana were cousins of Jellia Jamb - still insisted on helping her with every small thing she did at Camelot. That included her dressing and getting ready for the day. When she'd complained to Tedros, he'd simply told her that they were there to help, and turning them away would insult them.

She turned wearily and strode over to the door. "Come in," said Agatha. She tried to smile at them as they walked into the room, backs straight and eyes alert. Adrella saw the dress first, her pink mouth turning down into a frown. Unlike Elliana, who wore green, she had on a blue and white checkered dress - imitating Dorothy.

"Dean Sophie is coming to visit," said Adrella slowly. "Are you sure you'd be comfortable in black?" The other two maids caught a glimpse of the plain, dark dress and gave identical frowns.

Agatha honestly had no idea if her friend would wear pink - her favorite color - or black, as she had so often worn. She shrugged. "I'll feel the most comfortable in black," she said firmly.

The three maids didn't argue. Their Queen could be the most stubborn person in the Endless Woods.

After an hour later, when they had thoroughly cleaned, buffed, and scrubbed at Agatha's body, she stepped out into the bright, sunlit garden just outside of Camelot's castle. Agatha glanced down at the ground, clumps hidden by her long, black dress. She smiled, remembering all the times Sophie had berated her for wearing them. She walked past the flowers faster, sneezing twice. When they'd first arrived at Camelot, the garden had been a mess of weeds, with nearly all the flowers dead. But after two weeks, through hard work and effort, she was surrounded by vibrant beauty.

Tedros had presented her with two roses, carefully picked and red as blood. She'd started sneezing immediately, allergic to them, but she appreciated the gesture.

Agatha made her way out of the castle, a carriage almost immediately rolling towards her. Soon she was in one of the villages surrounding the castle, and stepped out of the carriage. The people recognized her immediately; it was common for her to visit them often. Several little girls rushed towards her, before being chastised by mothers. They sank into hasty bows, before looking up eagerly at the Queen. Agatha warmly smiled at them all.

After exchanging greetings with several villagers who were always delighted with her visiting, she walked up to the town hall. One girl followed her, big green eyes wide. Agatha turned and she said breathlessly, "I heard that Dean Sophie is visiting Camelot. I would like it if you gave this to her."

A delicate black rose lay in the girl's palms. Agatha looked down into her eyes, lighter than Sophie's, but green all the same. "Thank you," Agatha said softly. The girl smiled toothily up at her. I won't tell Sophie who gave it to her, though, thought Agatha wryly. Sophie hates small children.

The leader of the village, Sir Hunter - a descendant of Percival - met her with a bow and a smile. "How're the preparations going?" asked Hunter the Great, gesturing for her to sit down. "Dean Sophie is legendary in our village. My wife became so excited when she heard that she'd be stopping by here briefly."

Agatha remembered Lady Madelyn, a quiet woman that rarely spoke. She'd only said a few words to her once, but Agatha could still remember; her eyes had shone with amazement and she'd swept into a deep curtsy, before looking up, eyes glistening. " _So this is the legendary princess that Prince Tedros is marrying," said Madelyn, brown eyes sparkling. "It's very nice to finally meet you._ "

Agatha had blushed, a red rash spreading rapidly across her neck. She still wasn't used to the attention she was getting - and it wasn't just because she was going to rule alongside the King. " _I'm just… a girl," she managed._

" _A brave and resourceful woman," corrected Madelyn. She looked as if she was going to lean forwards and take her hand for a moment. "Princess Agatha, your story inspired all of us. Your friendship with Sophie…" She paused, overwhelmed. "I consider it to be one of the greatest tales of all time."_

Her husband had come back into the room, and the lady had smiled warmly at her once more, becoming silent and serene again. But her words had lingered for a long time in Agatha's mind.

And now… now she was a Queen.

"Sophie would love to meet her," Agatha replied. Then she bit her lip. "Is everything here going smoothly?"

His smooth reply put her at ease, and thirty minutes later she had traveled to the next village.

Agatha nibbled on a flourless cookie as she waited in front of Camelot's castle. She squinted briefly at the sky. Agatha closed her eyes briefly, soaking in the warmth of the vibrant sun. A clock tolled in the distance, bringing up the faintest memory of Gavaldon, before she pushed it away. Any minute now, she thought.

Suddenly dread wormed itself into her stomach. What if Sophie didn't come? The last time they'd written to each other was almost a week ago, and she hadn't seen her since the wedding a few weeks back. Something could have happened to her and she wouldn't know. Agatha shoved the feeling deeper as she waited. But no carriage rolled by and no Sophie appeared.

Agatha tried not to feel depressed. She turned back to the castle. Tedros' meeting would have been finished by now. She should probably get back. And with that thought, she turned -

A brilliant hot pink ray of light shot into the air.

Agatha turned in shock to see the sky light up, pink shimmering over blue. The explosion of color left pink imprinted in her vision for a second until she blinked it away, smile widening -

A small dot in the distance grew closer and Agatha saw a figure in front of the radiant sun, elegant and moving easily in flight. Her face burst into a smile, and she ran forwards, Sophie touching the ground lightly in front of her. Agatha became breathless, suddenly tearing up. It had been so long since she'd seen her best friend. They embraced each other, Agatha unable to stop smiling. They'd survived Good and Evil, Girls and Boys, Young and Old together. After everything they'd been through, they were still best friends.

She finally pulled away to see that Sophie wasn't wearing pink or black at all. Just like she had after the Good and Evil war, Lady Lesso's old gown hugged Sophie's body, sharp and beautiful - even more so than the black dress she'd worn to Tedros and Agatha's wedding. Her friend smiled at her. "Agatha of Woods Beyond," said Sophie simply.

Agatha's throat became tight. "Sophie," she whispered.

"Oh, Aggie. How I've missed you." She examined her best friend. "Where's your crown, darling?"

Agatha blinked at her. It was the last thing she expected Sophie to say. "I'm… not wearing it," she shrugged.

"How's Teddy doing?" mused Sophie instead. They began walking towards the castle, both gripping each other's hands.

"Wonderfully. He is a great king. After we returned… he really did try to make things right. Travelers are coming back to Camelot around the Woods… and the people love him." She paused. "We still don't have nicknames for each other," Agatha admitted. They both shared a laugh. Then Agatha slowed down, remembering Wish Fish from so long ago. Her wedding had been highlighted by a remarkable thing - Sophie had actually smiled at Hort as Agatha and Tedros kissed, before slowly and wistfully touching his cheek. When Agatha had pulled apart from her prince, now a King, she'd seen Hort gaping in astonishment at Sophie. "Who knows… his wish might come true." Then she grinned at Sophie. "How's Hort?"

Sophie frowned. "He's fine. Flirting far too much with Beatrix now."

"Are you jealous?" smirked Agatha.

She frowned again. "No," said Sophie stiffly. "Besides, I have more important things to do these days besides paying attention to lovestruck students. But Merlin knows how long I fought and taught my students how to develop their talents… but can you imagine how angry I was when there wasn't a single victor for the Trial by Tale?" She sighed. "It seems I taught my students too well. Hester and Beatrix knocked each other out, if you remember."

The letters that had followed had indeed been over a foot long, with detailed rants that left Agatha feeling dizzy an hour after reading them. "Oh, my darling," sighed Sophie. "To think that I'm missing the Theater of Talents now to see you." They passed the garden before stepping into the castle, Sophie's high heels clacking loudly on stone. "And the Snow Ball," she mourned. "I'll never know who'll be allowed to host it."

Agatha knew she was just trying to steer the conversation away from Hort and stifled a smile. "Why don't you… 'freshen up' before the three of us meet in the garden?" she asked, gesturing in front of them. Sophie's theatrics trailed away as they neared a statue of herself posing right before a set of black, double doors. "You'll be the first Never that lives in Camelot's very castle," Agatha smiled. "Even if it's temporary."

They hugged again before Sophie pushed open the doors, stepping imperiously into the large room. "Where are my maids?" she called. "My servants? Has anyone brought my luggage in here?" She turned to Agatha. "No one to wait on me? Such terrible service," she sniffed.

Agatha watched her stride right up to the bell on the wall, jabbing her finger out. Hot pink light burst from her finger and slammed into the bell, causing a ringing throughout the hallway. Quickly, Adrella and Lisbeth appeared, eyes zeroing in on the Dean. Agatha barely managed to blurt out their names as Sophie gazed at them briefly, before she imperiously beckoned them forwards. "I'm meeting with your King and Queen soon," she snapped. "Do hurry in and help me make myself presentable."

"I'd say you were presentable enough, Sophie."

"It's Christmastime," she poofed back. "This gown is wonderful, but I need something a little more classical for this season. Don't worry, I brought just the thing."

"Somehow that makes me worry more."

"Oh, shush, Aggie. You get back to Teddy. I'll catch up with you in a minute."

It seemed that Agatha and Sophie had different views on what a 'minute' was.

After Sophie had ushered her out, Agatha had strolled over to a simple bench in the garden and sat there, waiting. At first she'd amused herself by picking up flowers that had died and shredding the petals slowly, but soon she tired of that and waited expectantly for her best friend to come. The minutes ticked by until Agatha had actually fallen asleep, tired and content to have her true love and best friend with her.

Tedros woke her up.

She lifted her head from the bench to see the grass all around her covered by a checkered picnic blanket, with food spread all over. She saw her best friend's favorite fruits and vegetables, meat and savory stew, spreading on and on until she was cross eyed. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Long enough to see that you were out like a light," said Tedros playfully. "Where's Sophie?"

Agatha hopped off of the bench onto the ground, crossing her legs and sitting on the blanket. "She said she'd be here soon."

The two of them waited expectantly, but no Sophie appeared from the door to the castle, and eventually Tedros suggested for them to start taking out food. Agatha reached for a plate, pausing when Tedros' gaze locked with hers.

"How was it seeing her again?" her King asked.

The last time she had seen Sophie's emerald eyes and luscious, blonde hair was when she'd waved goodbye to her at her own wedding. Agatha had been worried Sophie wouldn't want to attend it, and waited with bated breath to see her friend's beautiful face contort with anger or jealousy. But instead, her friend's face had been free and guileless, as if overflowing with happiness for Agatha. It had been the same today, when they'd both hugged each other. "She seems happy," said Agatha finally, her own voice sounding slightly shocked. "Being a Dean for the School for Good and Evil… changed her. She's… accepted herself… completely."

"That's good to hear," Tedros said quietly. "I worry sometimes for her."

"Though she'll fit right in. My maids were delighted to meet her, really." Agatha set down the plate as Tedros pulled open the only basket that was still closed. "Tedros…"

The gleaming diadem sparkled in the sun and she frowned. "It's Christmas Eve. Isn't that formal, especially since Sophie - "

"You'll always be my Queen, no matter the occasion," he replied, and gently set it down on her head. Agatha sighed in annoyance, but softened as she gazed up at him, so confident and assured. Her heart seemed to float away in happiness. She had Tedros, she had Sophie, everything was perfect -

Their lips met slowly, and she closed her eyes, feeling heat rise inside of her -

The door slammed open. Agatha and Tedros both turned to see Sophie prance towards them, bedecked in a red and green dress, outrageously short and covered with so much glitter and sparkles that it ought to have been outlawed in Camelot. "Aggie, Teddy," she mooned, swishing to a stop in front of them, before daintily kicking off her red high heels to sit onto the picnic blanket. "How wonderful it is to see you!" she puckered green lips that had Tedros coughing.

"How's… teaching going?" he said. Agatha tried to look like she was paying attention, but her eyes were glued onto her best friend's hair, which was showered in sequins that alternated from red to green to white. Eventually, she joined in the conversation, if only to distract herself from Sophie's attire.

The three of them talked for over three hours, Sophie delicately biting down on a cucumber from time to time. Finally, Sophie said, "Oh, it's no use pretending we're not getting presents for each other." The King of Camelot gaped at her. "I still haven't wrapped mine, and I'm not showing your present, Tedros, so don't even try to follow Aggie and I," she finished, wrapping an arm around her best friend - Agatha sneezed as glitter got in her face - and pulling her up. "And I've devised such a fun game for Christmas, you two will be so amazed! Merlin will definitely be helping me, and those bothersome fairies from Gillykin will be too. Now run along, Teddykins! Aggie and I have work to do."

With that, Agatha found herself being dragged away, waving half heartedly to Tedros. Sophie blew a kiss in Tedros' direction. "Ta!"

Agatha snickered at the look on his face as Sophie closed the door. She followed Sophie towards her room. "You know that I'm serious, right?" her friend asked.

Agatha's snickers died away.

"What?"

As it turned out, Sophie of Woods Beyond was not joking. Agatha stared, flabbergasted, at the papers strewn across the room containing a detailed plan to host a 'Candy Cane Hunt' involving hiding magical candy canes all around the castle. Teams of 'Good' and 'Evil' would hide the opposing side's candy canes and set 'boobytraps' to delay each other. The team that collected the most candy canes by the end of the timer would win.

"And who, please tell me, would want to participate in this ludicrous game?" Agatha snarked.

Sophie grinned. "Before I left the School for Good and Evil, I held challenges with the Evers and the Nevers. There'll be four of us on each team, including you and Teddy, and me." Her eyes sparkled.

"When did you have time to do this?" Agatha marveled, staring at all the scribbles and numbers.

Sophie shrugged. "A Dean has a lot of free time when she's not managing a whole school. Back to the challenge," she said, rifling through papers. "Oh, yes. I held approximately six during lunchtime, I believe. In the end, the highest ranked Evers were Beatrix and Kiko - "

"Kiko?" Agatha blurted out. There was a mischievous gleam in her best friend's green eyes. "Sophie…" she warned.

"Relax, Aggie. I made sure the challenges were fair." She pointed at three names. "Hester, Anadil, and Dot." She smiled. "See? I chose Dot and Kiko. That's fair."

Agatha spluttered at her friend's decisions. The wicked look in her friend's face eventually softened. "I know how Kiko considers you to be one of her best friends, and I can't just leave Dot behind," said Sophie. "So despite my.. ulterior motives, I still have some Good reasons."

Agatha held her gaze briefly. Her friend's face was sincere and honest.

"Say we do this crazy idea," she exhaled finally. "Where are we going to do this? And how will Hester, Anadil, and the rest of your 'participants' get here?"

"They'll arrive tomorrow, after lunch."

"Won't they miss the Snow Ball - "

Sophie shook her head. "It's the day after Christmas."

"The Theater of Talents - "

"Aggie, don't worry," said Sophie. "Whoever wins will have enough time to enjoy their victory, and whoever loses will be able to wallow in misery for a few hours before they arrive here."

Agatha reluctantly nodded. Then her gaze fixed on a list titled 'Booby Traps' and leaned closer, reading the scribbled words, eyes focusing harder -

Sophie quickly placed another sheet of paper of it. "Don't concern yourself with this," she assured her. "Now. I saw that all the decorations around Camelot were already put up, but if there's anything I can do to help - "

"Oh, yes," Agatha remembered, taking out the carefully folded rose the little girl had given her. "Someone wanted to give this to you."

Sophie's eyes lit up. "A rose," she gushed, reaching for it. "But it would ruin my theme for the holiday spirit," she sighed. Her finger glowed pink briefly before she turned it all red. "Isn't that better?"

"She took her time to make it black," Agatha admonished. She changed it back to black. Sophie turned in red. Agatha jabbed her finger at the rose again. Black. Red. Black. Red. Black. They simultaneously shot a glow of light at the crumpled rose, until a blast of both colors shot shot up at the ceiling, ricocheting around. When the room had cleared, the rose was a mix of red and black.

"I suppose that looks all right," Sophie relented, and tucked the rose into her hair. "How does that look, darling?"

Her friend smiled at her again, white teeth shining bright. Agatha teared up again and rasped, "Perfect."

Sophie blinked, surprised.

Agatha pretended to be reading something, brushing a tear out of her eye. "I'll get Elliana to collect some candy canes," she said finally. "How many do you need? They should be here by tomorrow."

Later, they ate dinner at a round table - "the Round Table?" Sophie had spluttered; "No, that one was destroyed when we returned. It's an adaptation to honor my father," Tedros replied - for once with no one except for the three of them. There were no nobles, no knights, no Evers at all. Just the three of them, eating quietly.

Platters after platters of food were laid out, and they ate until they were stuffed. "Where's the turkey?" Sophie asked once, before remembering that it was Christmas Eve. She blushed red. "Never mind," she said.

They stayed up for hours more, all of them intoxicated by being together and the spirit of Christmas. Eventually, Agatha pulled Tedros outside - who protested vehemently - and tried to start up a snowball fight. But as she looked up into the sky, she saw nothing but the sun sinking slowly below the horizon. In fact, it seemed as if it was going to rain. She trudged back inside with Tedros and Sophie, before she froze.

Frantically, she touched her head with both hands -

Her crown was gone.

Agatha burned red and paled to white in the space of a second. She'd been wearing it all day, at the insistence of her King. Definitely while she was talking about candy canes to Sophie, and when they were eating dinner. But it was somewhere during the hours after that when she must have lost it. She definitely would have noticed its disappearance, though - it couldn't just be gone.

Tedros and Sophie noticed that she'd faltered, and both of them stopped walking. Slowly, her King's eyes traveled up her pale, white face, to the space above her head.

His face went white.

"Agatha…"

Sophie finally caught on and the three of them turned. "Let's go back outside," she urged -

But as Agatha raced through the castle, back out into the garden, she stumbled back. A fork of lightning flashed. Rain poured down, harder than ever.

Slowly, she stepped back into Camelot's castle. She couldn't meet her King's eyes.

"Everything will be better tomorrow," he said slowly, pulling her into his arms. But she sensed a stiffness in Tedros' body, and closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

Long after her best friend and her true love had fallen asleep, Sophie covered her eyes against the sheets of rain pouring down. She gritted her teeth, finger glowing brighter before it dimmed. She pushed through the garden, searching with her eyes nearly closed.

She found nothing.

Friends helped each other. Agatha had betrayed her so many times, and Sophie had too. But she wouldn't fail this time.

Frantic, the Dean of the School for Evil let her finger glow brighter, brighter, brighter -

She'd find that crown for her friend if it was the last thing she did.

 **Thank you so much to Jessica for helping me! She really helped support me while I wrote this.**

 **The second part of this oneshot will be up soon! Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
